parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
AmethystGemIncorporated3976: Destiny Balto
Ash - Spike (Ape Escape) *Tory - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Pikachu - Toro Inoue *Plusle - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Minun - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *May - Natalie (Ape Escape) *Max - Pinocchio *Brock - Donald Duck *Mario - PaRappa the Rapper *Luigi - Daxter (Jak & Daxter) *Yoshi - Dino (The Flintstones) *Toad - Kuro Inoue *Deoxys - Balto (Balto) *Rayquaza - Chi the Sensei Dragon (Noogieland) *Deoxys Ash - Loud Boy *Deoxys Tory - Goku (DragonBall Z) *Munchlax - Winnie the Pooh *Sackboy - Edward (Rock-a-Doodle) *Kratos - Chanticleer (Rock-a-Doodle) *Medusa - Abby Mallard (Chicken Little) *Wreck-It Ralph - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Fix-It Felix - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Vannelope von Schweetz - Ree (The Storybook of Pooh) *Strawberry Shortcake - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Sergeant Calhoun - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Bowser - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Princess Peach - Sunny Funny (PaRappa the Rapper) *Bowser Jr. - Donkey (Walt Disney's Donald Duck: Don Donald) *Trouble Bruin - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Trouble Bruin's Minions - Chernabog's Ghosts (Fantasia) *Black Rayquaza - Steele (Balto) *Solid Snake - Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Zero Suit Samus - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Dr. Mario - Ludwig von Drake (Disney) *Baby Seal - Ducky (The Land before Time) *Seals & Walruses - Duckbills (The Land before Time) *VID Robots - Bunnies (Hop) *VID Robots Busting Kratos - Chicks (Hop) *Hamburger and Hot Dog Robot - Diego (Ice Age) *Other Animals - Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz, Tod, Copper, Spyro and Cynder (The Aristocats/The Fox and the Hound/Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Pelicans - Hesperornises (Primeval) *Seagulls - Anurognathuses (Primeval) *Crows - Birds (Balanced Literacy) *Little Boy - Quincy (Little Einsteins) *Dog - Pluto (Disney) *Gerry the Giant Cobra - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Luma - Pac-Man *The Pink Panther - Sulley (Monsters Inc) *Squirtle - T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *Serperior - Snake Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Blastoise - Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Blaziken - Ryu (Street Fighter) *Torkoal - Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) *Lakitu - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Pete - Lippy the Lion *Sceptile - Yogi Bear *Crawdaunt - Touche Turtle *Ivysaur - Wally Gator *Combusken - Magilla Gorilla *Beautifly - Top Cat *Piplup - Floral Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears) *Magnezone - Hamm (Toy Story) *Giratina - Samson (The Wild) *Regigigas - Slim (A Bug's Life) *Swampert - Peter Potamus *Forretress - Francis (A Bug's Life) *Ludicolo - Pascal (Tangled) *Houndoom - Pal (Arthur) *Vivillon - Cindy Bear *Pupcake - Dusty (Gravity Rush) *Cy-Bug - Tantor (Tarzan) *Sea Lions - Fish (The Land before Time: Journey to Big Water) *Giga Bowser - Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) *Officer Jenny - Margo (Despicable Me) *Animals - Walking with Beasts Creatures *Flying Animals - Pelicans (Finding Nemo) *Rhinoceroses - Rhinos (Super Mario Bros & Friends) *Tyrannosaurus Rex - Albertosaurus (The Land before Time: The Big Freeze) *Ogre - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Geodudes - Scat Cat & Gang (The Aristocats) *King Boo - Sly Cooper *Charizard - T-Rex (Pocket God Tales) *Monkey - Chucko (What's New? Scooby Doo) *Cobra - Cobra (Pitfall) *Sea Animals - Sea Creatures *Shark - Mosasaur (Mosasaur) *Celebi - Megaman *WipEout Racers - Turbo, Hot Wheels Monster Truck, and Vermin Truck (Turbo, Hot Wheels, and Twisted Metal) *Pterodactyl - Eagle (Brother Bear) *Dragon - Puff the Magic Dragon *Stegosaurus - Embolotherium (Primeval) *Baby Stegosauruses - Baby Embolotheriums (Primeval) *Scooby Doo - Pecker (Jak & Daxter) *Shaggy - Fear (Inside Out) Category:Parodies